


Clint's other superpower(s)

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, D/s dynamic, F/M, Inappropriate Lube, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sounding, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is a slut - and the Avengers think that's awesome. They like to share their toy, too, and that's something Clint thinks is awesome. Coulson can also get behind that idea.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Just a shameless PWP story inspired by an old kink meme prompt asking for one of the Avengers being (a voluntary) fucktoy around the tower. I'll probably add chapters over time, including a couple of shameless kinks that Clint really enjoys, even if he doesn't always show it. Kinks will be posted at beginning of the chapters.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A smart mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks in this one: cunniligus, spanking (first half); cock cages, sounding (second half)

Coulson wasn’t so sure why, but he had an inkling that he better go with Darcy to negotiate her deal as a liaison between Stark Industries and Jane Foster’s research group. Jane was to be researching for SHIELD but on Stark premises and part of it funded by Stark Industries. The whole deal was more intricate but Coulson felt neither the need nor the wish to recall the details. It would be bad enough to talk to Stark.

“JARVIS says he’s in a meeting,” Natasha greeted the two of them in the Avenger’s Tower living area, shooting Coulson an instant look of ‘Don’t say it, I’m not his secretary’. She didn’t exactly look the part either, with her oversized sweater that nearly slipped down one shoulder and boxer shorts that nearly didn’t show under the hem of said sweater.

He cleared his throat to catch Darcy’s attention before she’d start drooling over the most dangerous woman. The girl really had no sense of self-preservation, it seemed. Coulson instantly remembered that was the reason why he’d decided to come with her.

Natasha didn’t pay Darcy’s looks any obvious attention.

“While you’re waiting, want anything? There’s all sorts of drinks, the whole Coca Cola and Pepsi range, snacks from Spanish olives to Japanese crackers, or a blowjob from Clint…”

It took both Coulson and Darcy a moment to realise that last statement hadn’t been them mishearing or a slip of the tongue. Mainly because Natasha started grinning like a cat who got the cream. “You should really give it a try, Darcy, he isn’t a big sweet talker, but he’s sweet at other things.”

Darcy had the decency to blush and look a little horrified, if intrigued, at Coulson.

“What’s the matter, Romanoff?” Coulson asked, his voice a little tight.

She shrugged. “It just so happens that Clint’s a huge slut and after he was through us one by one we decided to give him what he really wanted. Sextoy status. He’s our tower toy and he really likes it.”

Coulson was about to protest the treatment of their teammate, but he was a little tongue-tied and so Natasha was first to step up to him and whisper in his ear,  
“It’s what he wants. He’s got a safe word and all, but when he’s around us he really just wants us to use him. And that thing you wanted to do since you first laid eyes on him? He gets off on that, too.”

He tried his hardest not to blush and when he finally had a come back Natasha was gone already.

Coulson turned to Darcy and nodded at the sitting area, noticing only when they were a mere yard from the sofa that a familiar blond agent sat on the soft rugs in front of it.

Clint noticed them and all but jumped up, turning to them with a nervous flinch. A normal person, Coulson concluded, would be nervous if they were standing in front of a near stranger and an estranged superior in nothing but a tiny purple thong that only covered a fraction of their privates. Clint probably was nervous because he wasn’t sure if he’d get what he wanted - at least if Romanoff hadn’t lied.

Not that Coulson believed that she’d lie about something as important as consent in sexual situations, but given the situation he was allowed to be a little confused, Coulson mused.

“Sir,” Clint eventually croaked out and Coulson shouldn’t have felt so damn happy about that.

Next to him Darcy was very quiet, so quiet that he glanced over to see whether she was even still breathing.

She was, and by the way she was watching Clint with large eyes he assumed that she was thinking hard about Natasha’s words.

He might regret this, but it was a chance he’d hate to pass up.

“So, Natasha told me you’ve been naughty again,” he began, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Darcy looked up at him with wide eyes and a ‘no way’ grin creeping on her lips.

Clint however licked his lips nervously and nodded. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“I don’t believe you,” snapped Coulson and Clint stood attention - all of Clint, if Coulson allowed himself to look. “A sorry won’t cut it, Barton. You gotta earn yourself that ‘sorry’.”

He nodded, still tense but the realisation of what was going on sinking in. Coulson could see how the fear vanished from his eyes and left behind the eager look of a man dying to please and get praised.

“Darcy, why don’t you have a seat in the corner of the sofa? Get yourself comfortable.”

Darcy nodded, slouching in the corner of the sofa. Coulson’s plan would be easy, it was summer and she was wearing a skirt with no tights. Coulson followed her and sat down on the sofa not too far from her, measuring out the distance in his head. When he was happy with their placement he looked up at Clint. “C’m here.”

Clint blinked at him and stepped closer, a little lost. “Sir?”

Coulson patted his thighs and Clint, still looking confused, began straddling his lap.

“No, you’re not getting off with a lap dance, hon,” barked Coulson. “On your front, face towards Darcy.”

Clint nodded and slowly began to lower himself on Coulson’s lap, figuring out slowly what the placement meant. Coulson met Darcy’s gaze and she gave a small nod when she understood as well. Her cheeks were burning brightly, but she looked down to Clint, spreading her legs so he could fit his head between them, her fingers carding through his hair.

Clint groaned a little and nuzzled along her thigh, working his way up under her skirt. He yelped and Darcy flinched when Coulson’s hand meeting Clint’s ass made a louder sound than Coulson had meant for it to.

“Put your mouth to good use, Barton. No hands. Pretend you’re tied up, if you have to.”

Coulson’s hand made contact with Clint’s ass again, Clint groaning instead of yelping this time.

“I’ll keep going until you’ve finished your job, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” croaked Clint, making himself as comfortable as he could, and began his best at pleasing Darcy.

Coulson began with lighter slaps, neither especially painful nor distracting to Clint at first, until his buttocks and the top of his thighs were beginning to warm and redden. He grinned when Clint winced at a somewhat harder slap, feeling his ass clench briefly. Although the thong wasn’t exactly in the way Phil pulled it out of the way, giving Clint’s buttocks a gentle rub and squeeze.

Slowly he let his hand fall heavier and heavier on Clint’s ass, varying speed and hardness to see what sounds he could pull from Clint who was desperately trying to hold them back in favour of getting Darcy off.

To Coulson’s surprise Clint was successful just shortly after Coulson was feeling a little strain of his wrist, though he’d was a little disappointed that play time was over already. But there was no mistaking Darcy biting her thumb in an effort not to scream out, her moans still echoing through the living room.

Clint pulled his head back and Coulson pulled his thong back up, drawing it over Clint’s red ass with all intent and purpose. Clint slid off his lap and knelt down next to the sofa, his face wet and his cock hard. The look he gave Coulson was desperate and defiant at the same time.

Coulson, however, looked down at his lap and gave a sigh.

“Look what you did to my good suit,” he sighed and thumbed at the wet spot on his thigh where Clint’s pre-cum had soaked the fabric. “I guess I’ll have to think of something you can make up for that.”

Clint swallowed hard, but neither he or Coulson mistook it for fear of what was to come.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Coulson dropped by, just as Natasha had offered for ‘whenever he felt like it’.

It wasn’t without intent, though, as he had a small black bag with him. He nearly turned around, though, when he saw that most of the team were sitting in the living room, watching something mindless on TV.

“Hey, Agent, what’s up?” Tony asked and turned his head around. “C’mon, sit down with us, have a beer.”

“Or a blowjob,” singsonged Natasha. Clint, who’d been resting his head against Steve’s thigh and had had his hair stroked by the super soldier, looked up. Especially in the face of the super soldier Coulson wanted to turn around and come back another time, but given that Clint was wearing a just-as-tiny thong as the last time there could be no mistaking that Steve was in on the thing.

With a sigh Coulson sat down next to Natasha and turned his gaze to Clint. “I’ve got something for you.”

Instantly Clint slid over and knelt in front of Coulson like a good puppy. Coulson grinned and fished a piece of paper out of the bag.

“My dry-cleaning bill.”

Clint’s face sagged a little and he nodded. “Of cou—“

“And something else. Stand up,” Coulson interrupted and Clint complied so fast that Phil wondered whether he even had thought about the command. Either way, he was almost eye to eye with Clint’s privates and that was the plan. He boldly reached out and pulled the thong out of the way, trying to ignore the stares he felt the others giving him.

He reached into the bag again and got out what he’d actually come for, making last preparations to it. Clint swallowed and Phil was sure he’d heard a small gasp from somewhere in the room, not sure if it was in appreciation or in fear.

“That’s for being a naughty boy,” Coulson said looked up at Clint. Two blue eyes were staring down at him, the archer shaking slightly when Phil took his cock in one hand, holding the steel cage in the other. For a moment he held Clint’s gaze, waiting for protest, but none came.

“Hold still, or this’ll hurt. I don’t want to hurt you, Clint. I promise, you’ll learn to like it.”

Clint nodded and stood still while Coulson pushed the cage over his cock until the tip met the lubed up tube in the middle of it. It took a bit of fiddling since Coulson’s hands were slippery from the lube but eventually he managed to manoeuvre it into Clint’s urethra. The agent gave a tiny whimper at the sensation and Coulson smiled as he slid the cage all the way up. “It’s like pulling a long bead on a hard string, really.”

Clint moaned outright when Coulson arranged the steel base around his cock and balls and clipped it into place.

Coulson gave a satisfied grin and tapped on the round stainless steel bead at the tip of the cock cage. “That should keep your cock from drooling all over my best suit like an overexcited puppy.”

“Yessir,” gasped Clint, eyes wide and face flushed red.

And, when he looked around, Coulson found that the show hadn’t only turned Clint on.


	2. An open "mind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory, a bit of shameless fucking. Nothing more, nothing less. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this one: Kink negotiation, d/s dynamic, cock cage, barebacking, inappropriate lube, voyeurism

Tony had been the first Clint had talked to about sex and he’d only asked two question. The first was “Are you serious?” and Clint’s answer had been, “Not about us, no, but I really need a clean, hard fuck and you seem like the right kind of guy to go to that about.”

The second was “Would you fuck the others as well?” and Clint had answered honestly, “Yes. Preferably at the same time, all the time.”

That had prompted Tony to talk to Bruce, Thor and eventually Steve about Clint having this gang bang fantasy or at the very least wanting to have sex with them.

Thor had been enthusiastic and, at Bruce’s gentle ‘suggestion’, asked Jane whether she would be opposed to Thor having merry with one (or on occasion more) of his team mates. After a few days Jane had admitted that she’d consider it if she could watch, something that had turned out to be a turn-on for both humans even if Thor seemed to consider it not out of the ordinary.

Steve was the one whose reaction Clint had been dreading, but it turned out he only was the polar opposite of Tony in regards of questioning Clint’s motives. Where Tony was used to girls throwing themselves at him and otherwise readily available sexual content Steve was more reserved, even if he wasn’t quite the blushing virgin.

Clint had more or less deliberately picked a moment after a fight to proposition Steve; they both were still wired and pumped full of adrenaline and Clint knew that at least he was horny enough to rut against the furniture.

Steve, already warned by Tony’s lewd comments of Clint’s intentions towards every team member, all but dragged Clint off. After an hour of fucking Clint through the mattress, far longer than Clint had needed to get his rocks off, Steve had finally pulled back, feeling shame creep in. He’d tried to apologise to Clint but the archer had rebuffed him, eventually confessing his desire to be used; but unable to explain why he still derived pleasure from sex even if he didn’t get off himself or why Steve’s cum slowly oozing out of his ass made him feel content.

They’d ended up talking about it, about Clint’s fantasies and limits, until they both fell asleep.

When Steve offhandedly suggested that Clint could give him a blowjob in the shower and apologized for that statement right away Clint just grinned and started instantly, then enjoyed being bent over Steve’s desk and eventually folded in half on his back in Steve’s bed.

Steve seemed a little ashamed afterwards - though Clint assured him that it had been all things that he’d wanted - and confessed that he needed a little timte to consider all this, to consider the way he enjoyed himself exerting power over a friend and team member.

Eventually they had a few trial and error moments where Steve tried to be more affectionate to ‘make up’ for the rougher moments and once or twice Clint suggested they hook up at the wrong moments until they got it straight: they were better when they weren’t emotionally involved, Clint didn’t want to be treated like “Clint Barton, Avenger” and Steve really needed to know Clint was in the mood to let go of his caring side.

 

* * *

  
  
So Steve was probably one of the top three who enjoyed the cock cage most. It was a visible sign of when Clint was happy to play. The only clear sign so far had been Clint hanging around completely or near naked, something that was welcomed by all but not always feasible. Now the bulge of the cage was clearly visible even through most casual clothes - and it was visible in moments when Clint was naked anyway, like the shower after working out - and Steve found a strong appeal in that.

For example when he found Clint in the kitchen, drinking coffee straight from the can again. Maybe it was a little over the top for Steve to react so strongly to it, but something in him rose to the bait. He grabbed Clint and turned him around, pressing him hard against the counter, growling slightly when he felt the archer’s strong body go soft under his touch.

“We got a million cups, we don’t share the can the same we share you,” Steve explained and to illustrate his point he slipped a hand down Clint’s trousers and ran his fingers over Clint’s pliant hole. After several weeks of regular exercise Clint took him almost too easily, but this early Steve was sure he was the first for the day and Clint would feel it for a while.

With one hand he pulled Clint’s trousers down and with the other he opened one of the cabinets and got a bottle of canola oil. It wasn’t perfect but Clint was not in a state to take anyone, let alone Steve, without any lubrication, yet.

So Steve quickly oiled up and eased two fingers into Clint, earning him desperate whimpers and hips rolling into the touch.

“God, you’re so needy, that’s hardly a punishment, is it?” Steve drawled and kept going until he met hardly any resistance anymore. Since he wanted to feel Clint and for Clint to feel him he deemed that enough and gave his own cock a couple of strokes before he pushed against Clint’s hole, drawing another whimper and half protest from Clint. Yet Steve pushed on, slowly, until the head of his cock suddenly slipped past the resistance and inside Clint. He gave Clint a moment to get used to the feeling before he began to thrust, slowly at first but speeding up as soon as he felt Clint relax under him again.

Steve kept going despite Clint’s whimpers and whines, as hard and fast as he felt Clint was still comfortable with, pliant and boneless and high on the power Steve had over him and the ruthless pleasure he took from using Clint.

Eventually Steve was done, though, and pulled back with an almost genial slap to Clint’s butt. When he turned away from Clint after a lewd comment he was not really surprised that they’d drawn a crowd. Tony and Bruce were standing by the kitchen door, leaning against the wall more or less casually.

“Nice one, Steve,” drawled Tony and Steve could almost see the thoughts running through Tony’s head as he observed Clint bent over the kitchen counter with his trousers around his ankles. Bruce’s interest war more discreet and Steve couldn’t help but wonder what his deal was. Not that he didn’t feel a little ashamed at the intimate pondering, even though they all fucked the same team mate.

“Think that’s something we can work with?” Tony eventually asked Bruce and Bruce gave a slow nod.

While Steve watched the two of them half ordered half dragged Clint off and again Steve was a little curious - well, it was only fair considering that he’d probably been watched by the two scientists as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this was supposed to be longer and to include a shower scene with Steve misusing the equipement, but I worried so much about it that I cut it and might bring it back another time.  
> Say, if you have any special kink requests just leave me a comment. I don't think I'll run out, but I aim to please.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying to make everything as accurate as possible and always try to imply that everything's SSC (sane, safe & consensual), but there'll be moments when I'll forget, gloss over things or just straight out don't care to mention them.


End file.
